


The Strength of Metal

by citrinesunset



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Collars, Dom!Charles, Dom/sub, Kneeling, M/M, Sub!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: Erik likes to make Charles happy, and Charles likes to see him adorned with metal.





	The Strength of Metal

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some stuff I'd written but hadn't posted, and decided this worked as a short ficlet. Just a bit of dom!Charles and sub!Erik fun.

Erik was never more pleasing to the eye than when he was in restraints. Metal, of course.

One might think it defeated the point of restraining him to begin with, but Charles knew better.

Erik hadn't made a peep since he took his position, but the chain connecting his wrists to the spreader bar rattled as he shifted his weight from knee to knee. It'd been nearly forty minutes, now, and he must have been getting tired. His hands were cuffed behind him, and the short chain forced him lean back. He trembled from the strain, but fought so hard not to show it.

Charles was pretending to read his book. He made a show of checking his watch and said, “I'm nearly done with this chapter, and then I'll let you up. Of course, if you don't think you can wait, you can free yourself.”

But Charles knew he wouldn't.

 

* * *

 

 

"I realize you have the ability to remove this any time you wish," Charles said as he closed the tiny padlock, "but I will be very disappointed in you if you do."

Erik stood in front of him naked and unflinching. Charles touched the cool metal that encased Erik's cock. He'd chosen metal very specifically—Erik needed to demonstrate some commitment and self-discipline. Charles couldn't abide the thought of forcing him into submission.

He never used to see himself as stern. He used to be all play, all the time. But a good dom had to adapt to give a sub what they needed, and sometimes Erik needed a firm hand. To deny him that would do him a disservice. Ultimately, Erik would feel patronized. Coddled.

Of course, Charles couldn't pretend to be impartial. The thought of sensing Erik's growing desperation delighted him. He would enjoy making Erik suffer a bit. Perhaps he would milk his prostate while he had the cage on. Charles was nice, but he'd never pretended not to have a sadistic streak.

Erik smiled sweetly. He rocked his hips forward as though he were pleased to display the cage he wore. "Wouldn't dream of it. I'm completely at your mercy."

Erik was overselling it, but when he behaved like this, it was so easy to see his potential.

 

* * *

 

 

Erik's eyes widened ever so slightly as he took in the sight of the collar.

"Can you sense the metal?"

Erik didn't tear his eyes away from the case Charles held in front of him. "Yes."

"Good. I hope you enjoy the feeling when you wear it. That it reminds you that you have it on." Charles gently lifted the collar out of the case. "It took me ages to find one that I thought would suit you."

He set the case aside and opened the collar. Erik, who was kneeling before him, leaned forward and bowed his head before Charles could ask. Charles placed the metal ring around his neck and gently snapped it shut. He ran his thumb along Erik's jawline, and then across the subtle engraving on the collar. He'd considered that putting his name on the collar might be a tad much, but in the end he decided that a delicate "X" was more than appropriate.

Erik cocked his head and pressed his cheek against Charles' palm.

Charles smiled. "As I thought—you make a lovely sight."


End file.
